Fun Fair Love
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Pasar malam. Sebuah tempat dimana semua orang bersenang-senang. Sebuah tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya/ Warning: OneShot – OOC – Typo / RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Cardfight! Vanguard © Akira Ito & Bushiroad

**KaiSaki Fanfic** : Fun Fair Love © Maritha El Sephira

**Pair** : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OneShot – OOC – Typo (maybe)

**Summary** : Pasar malam. Sebuah tempat dimana semua orang bersenang-senang. Sebuah tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya / RnR?

**— HAPPY READING —**

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV**

_KRING!_

Suara jam beker yang berdering terdengar menggaung menghiasi ruangan. Membawaku kembali ke kenyataan, setelah semalaman bepergian ke alam mimpi. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 4, sedangkan jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka 12. Dengan mata yang masih terkantuk, kutekan tombol _'off'_ untuk mematikannya.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mendudukkan tubuhku. Seekor kucing mengeong, menyambutku yang baru saja terbangun. Kuelus kepalanya pelan. Kucing tersebut mengibaskan ekornya—pertanda bahwa dia sedang bergembira. Setelah kucing abu-abu tersebut turun dari pangkuanku, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhku. Kemudian, kulangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh dan menyegarkan wajah.

Setelah memakai pakaian, aku keluar dari kamar. Matahari sudah berada di kaki langit. Bersinar dengan cahaya oranye yang indah. Kudatangi kamar pamanku, dia belum terbangun. Karena lapar, kuputuskan untuk membuat sarapan untuk diriku sendiri. Masakanku mungkin tak seenak buatan pamanku, tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga.

Hari ini aku tidak berangkat sekolah, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mengambil _deck._ Saat hendak mengambil _deck_ yang terletak di atas nakas, sebuah bingkai foto menarik perhatianku. Bingkai tersebut berwarna coklat dan yang pasti, bingkai itu tidak berisi fotoku bersama kedua orang tuaku.

Terlihat dua orang anak laki-laki tersenyum lebar. Yang satu berambut biru, sedangkan yang berdiri di sebelahnya berambut hitam. Di belakang mereka, aku dan seorang pria berambut coklat hanya memasang wajah kesal sambil memandang ke arah pria berambut hijau yang mengacak rambut kami dengan tangannya. Pria berambut hijau itu berdiri paling belakang sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera. Di bawah foto tersebut, tertulis 'Team Q4' dengan warna emas.

Aku mengamati foto tersebut, dan perhatianku tertuju pada pria berambut coklat. Melihat wajahnya dalam foto itu membuatku tersenyum kecil. Dia lumayan imut dengan gaya seperti itu_._ Aku pun meletakkan bingkai tersebut ke tempat semula.

Sekarang, pikiranku tertuju pada seorang pria berambut coklat. Pria dengan mata beriris hijau. Pria yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Pria yang hanya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi. Toshiki Kai.

"Misaki!" panggilan pamanku membuyarkan pikiranku. Dengan segera, aku keluar dari kamar dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Shin?" tanyaku pada pria berambut hijau tersebut. Dia sedang menata rak saat aku mendatanginya.

"Bisa kau letakkan kardus-kardus itu ke gudang?" dia menunjuk ke arah kardus-kardus kosong yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera mengangkat kardus-kardus kosong tersebut dan membawanya ke gudang. Setelah itu, aku membantu pamanku menata rak.

Hari pun berjalan seperti biasa. Aku duduk di belakang meja kasir dengan sebuah buku dalam genggamanku. Saat beberapa pelanggan membutuhkan bantuan, aku melayani mereka.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. "Selamat siang!" beberapa orang menyapa bersamaan.

Aku melihat mereka sekilas. "Selamat datang."

"Oi, Izaki, ayo kita bertarung! Aku baru saja mendapat grade 3 yang baru kemarin," seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berkata pada temannya yang berambut coklat.

"Aichi _onii-chan,_ ayo kita _bottle!"_ ajak seorang anak berambut hitam pada seorang anak berambut biru.

_"Bottle?"_ segera saja, anak berambut biru _sweat-drop_ saat mendengar perkataan anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Halo,_ nee-chan__!"_ seorang pria berambut pirang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko.

"Hn," mataku tetap terfokus pada buku di depanku.

"Kai! Cepatlah! Aku ingin melawanmu!" teriak pria pirang tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut coklat pun masuk ke dalam toko dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Mereka berdua memilih sebuah meja di tengah ruangan untuk bertarung.

_"Stand up, the Vanguard!"_

_"Stand up, Vanguard!"_

Dari tempatku duduk, aku memperhatikan mereka bermain. Tepatnya, aku memperhatikan sang pria berambut coklat. Mata beriris hijaunya tidak menampakkan ketakutan sedikit pun dalam menghadapi pria pirang di depannya. Dengan mudah, dia memenangkan pertarungan tersebut.

Pria pirang tersebut menghela nafas. "Kau menang lagi, Kai," sang pria berambut coklat tidak merespon apapun.

Tiba-tiba, sang pria pirang menarik tangan sahabatnya dan membawanya ke hadapanku. Kai terlihat tidak nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

_"Nee-chan,"_ pria berambut pirang itu menyapaku. "Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Membantumu dengan apa?" tanyaku.

"Malam ini, Kai ingin pergi ke pasar malam. Bisakah kau menemaninya?" Kai menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan untuk-apa-kau-memberitahunya, sedangkan Miwa hanya tersenyum lebar.

Aku menatap Kai. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya berdiri di sana sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Baiklah. Aku tak ada kegiatan malam ini," jawabku. Kai terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan jawabanku, tapi dia dapat menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 6 sore, Tokura," Kai berbalik dan keluar dari toko. Seperti biasa, wajahnya tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Selamat tinggal, _nee-chan!"_ Miwa melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Kai," dia berlari menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi.

Aku terdiam di tempat—menyadari sesuatu. _'Aku pergi ke pasar malam,'_ kataku dalam hati. _'Hanya berdua dengan Kai...'_ semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua pipi mengiringi pikiranku. Kututup kedua mataku dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha agar semburat merah muda tersebut menghilang.

_'Ayolah, kita tidak hanya berdua. Pasti banyak pengunjung lain,'_ kataku untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Mataku pun menangkap buku yang tadi kubaca tergeletak di depanku, kuraih buku tersebut dan mulai membacanya kembali.

-oOo-

"Um... yang ini?" aku meraih sebuah gaun formal berwarna merah marun. "Tidak. Ini terlalu formal," aku melempar gaun tersebut ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ini?" aku mengambil sebuah tank top berwarna hitam. Lalu kuraih sebuah rok berwarna putih, dan sebuah jaket berwarna biru terang. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak memakai _make up._ Aku hanya memoles bibirku dengan _lip gloss_ merah muda tipis dan membubuhkan sedikit bedak di pipiku.

Dengan segera, kuhampiri lemari tempat aku meletakkan sepatu. Tanganku meraih sepasang sandal bertali berwarna coklat.

Kulihat rupaku di cermin. Kuputar tubuhku agar dapat melihat bagian belakangnya. _'Lumayan, tidak buruk.'_

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar sesuatu. _'Kenapa aku peduli dengan penampilan seperti ini? Memangnya, aku akan berkencan?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar.

_'Misaki, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau hanya akan pergi dengan Kai! Tentu saja ini bukan kencan!'_ aku menegur diriku sendiri.

Kuraih tas tanganku yang berwarna putih. Kumasukkan beberapa benda. Ponsel, _deck,_ dompet, dan kunci rumah. Setelah itu, aku pun keluar dari kamar.

"Misaki, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya pamanku.

"Pasar malam," jawabku.

"Pasar malam!? Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidiki. Bagus, sifat protektifnya mulai muncul.

"Kai," jawabku singkat.

"Kai?! Kau tak boleh pergi dengan seorang pria di malam hari. Itu akan berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tenanglah, Shin. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula, kau kenal Kai, kan? Dia tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk."

"Misaki, kau tak pernah tahu isi pikiran para pria," aku memutar bola mataku saat mendengar perkataannya.

_TOK. TOK. TOK..._

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Itu pasti Kai. Sebelum aku sempat turun ke lantai bawah untuk membuka pintu, Shin dengan cepat mendahuluiku. Aku pun segera menyusulnya.

Dia membukakan pintu dan menatap pria berambut coklat di depannya. Tatapan yang dia berikan bukan tatapan ramah seperti biasanya, melainkan tatapan tajam. Aku segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kai. Aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat," ajakku. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Shin, aku pergi dulu," aku meminta izin pada pamanku. Shin mengangguk, lalu menatap Kai.

"Kau harus mengantarnya pulang sebelum pukul 10 malam dan peringatan bagimu," tatapan Shin menjadi semakin tajam. "Jangan berani untuk melakukan hal buruk padanya."

"Shin!" teriakku. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Tentu saja," Kai menggenggam tanganku, membuatku terkejut. "Aku akan menjaganya," katanya sambil berjalan pergi. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

Kami pun berjalan berdampingan. Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar kalau tangan kami masih saling bergenggaman. Dengan cepat, aku melepaskan genggamanku. Pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, sedangkan pria tanpa ekspresi itu tidak merespon apapun.

Kami terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti. "Aku akan mengambil motor. Lebih baik kau menunggu di sini."

"Eh?" Aku bingung, tapi dia sudah melesat pergi. Aku pun menunggu di tempatku berdiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali sambil mengendarai sebuah motor hitam bercorak merah. Dia terlihat keren mengendarainya dengan memakai jaket hitam, kemeja coklat, dan celana hitam.

"Kenapa kita tidak berjalan saja?" tanyaku.

"Kau tak akan kuat," jawabnya. _'Dia mempedulikanku?'_ entah kenapa, pipiku merona tipis.

"Lagipula, kalau kita berjalan, kau akan memperlambatku," mendengar perkataanya, amarahku mulai bangkit. Kutarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berusaha bersabar agar tidak menendang pria berambut coklat ini.

"Kenapa motornya tidak diparkir di depan Card Capital?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pikiran, sehingga aku dapat mengusir amarahku.

"Kalau Shin melihatnya, dia pasti takkan mengizinkanmu pergi," aku mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Ayo berangkat," Kai memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar aku segera menaiki motor. Aku menurutinya.

"Pegang yang erat," katanya. Dengan ragu-ragu aku melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. Dia pun menghidupkan motor dan membawanya ke jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanganku semakin erat melingkar di tubuhnya.

Dalam sekejap, kami sudah sampai di depan pasar malam. Kai memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang sudah disediakan, sedangkan aku menatap pasar malam dari jauh.

Pasar malam terlihat ramai. Lampu-lampu berwarna cerah menghiasi lapangan tempat pasar malam itu didirikan. Beberapa stan yang menjual berbagai macam hal berdiri dengan tenda berwarna-warni. Berbagai permainan juga terlihat disana-sini.

"Kai, ayo kita masuk! Aku ingin mencoba semuanya!" pintaku sambil menarik-narik tangan pria berambut coklat tersebut. Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar bahwa aku baru saja bertingkah seperti seorang anak kecil. Pipiku mulai memerah.

"Disini sangat ramai," Kai menggenggam tanganku. "Pegang tanganku, agar kau tidak tersesat."

_"Baka!"_ aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" Kai menatapku datar. Sambil menggenggam tanganku, dia membawaku masuk ke dalam pasar malam tersebut.

Mataku membulat saat melihat semua stan berwarna-warni. Tiba-tiba, perhatianku tertuju kepada sebuah boneka kucing berwarna putih. Boneka itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Nona, apa anda ingin mencoba?" Seorang pria paruh baya menyodorkan sebuah bola kepadaku. "Anda hanya perlu menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng tersebut," dia menunjuk tumpukan kaleng yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Aku memperkirakan kemungkinan untuk menjatuhkan kaleng-kaleng tersebut, dan sejauh yang kutahu, lemparanku sangat buruk.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa," aku menolak.

"Aku ingin mencoba," Kai memberikan sejumlah uang pada pria tersebut, sedangkan pria tersebut menyodorkan sebuah bola. Kai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola tersebut. Dengan sekali lempar, dia menjatuhkan semua kaleng.

"Selamat!" pria tersebut menyodorkan boneka kucing berwarna putih yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan. "Inilah hadiahnya!"

Kai mengambil boneka tersebut dan memberikannya kepadaku. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ini, untukku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja," pipiku mulai bersemu merah saat mendengar jawabannya. "Boneka seperti itu hanya akan memenuhi rumahku," segera saja, aku _sweat-drop_ saat mendengarnya. Tanganku meraih boneka tersebut, lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

"Terima kasih," aku tersenyum. Kulihat Kai tersenyum kecil.

_'Apa dia tersenyum?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menatapnya, tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat datar. _'Itu pasti hanya_ _khayalanku saja.'_

Kami terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya langkah kami terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah bangunan yang sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Terlihat lumut merambat di dindingnya, menambah kesan seram pada bangunan tersebut. Di atas pintu masuknya tertulis 'RUMAH HANTU'.

"Menarik," aku melihat ke arah Kai yang sedang menyeringai ke arah bangunan tersebut.

_'Menarik? Bagiku ini mengerikan!'_ aku merasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Ayo," Kai memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam bangunan mengerikan tersebut.

"Eh..." aku tergagap-gagap, karena ketakutan.

"Kau takut?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Walaupun tatapannya terlihat datar, tapi bagiku itu seperti tatapan mengejek.

"Takut? Tentu saja tidak," aku memalingkan wajahku, tak berani menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam bersamanya.

"Ba-baiklah," aku menurutinya. Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah hantu tersebut.

Setelah kami melewati pintu masuk, bermacam-macam boneka menyeramkan menyambut kami. Aku semakin erat memeluk boneka kucing dalam pelukanku. Tiba-tiba, sesosok mayat yang penuh dengan luka muncul di depanku. Mayat perempuan itu tergantung tepat dihadapanku.

_"Kyaa!"_ karena ketakutan, aku memeluk Kai dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

"Kai, aku takut!" aku ketakutan setengah mati, sehingga tak mempedulikan apa yang kulakukan. Aku tak peduli bahwa saat ini aku sedang memeluk seorang pria. Pria yang—sebenarnya—membuatku jatuh cinta.

Kurasakan tangannya menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan. Aku mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Dia hanya menatapku datar.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku tersadar bahwa wajah kami sangat berdekatan. Wajahku memerah dan dengan segera, kulepaskan pelukanku. Dia tak berkata apa pun dan kembali melangkah. Tak mau tertinggal, aku pun mengikutinya.

Kami kembali menyusuri rumah hantu tersebut. Bulu kudukku terus merinding, merasa seperti sedang diikuti seseorang. Perlahan-lahan, kutengokkan kepala ke belakang. Kulihat beberapa jenis _monster_ dan hantu mengikuti kami.

_"Kyaa!"_ aku segera mengapit lengan Kai sambil menutup mata. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa tubuhku menjadi ringan dan terasa seperti terbang. Kubuka mataku. Kai membopongku sambil berlari. Kulihat di belakang kami beberapa hantu terus mengejar.

_'Mereka manusia, robot, atau jangan-jangan,'_ mataku membulat. _'Mereka asli?'_ aku merinding memikirkan pertanyaanku sendiri. Hal itu membuatku membenamkan wajah pada dada Kai. Kudengar jantungnya berdetak. Tapi, detak jantungnya berbeda. Lebih cepat dari pada detak jantung normal. Pasti karena dia sedang berlari.

Sesaat kemudian, Kai menurunkanku. Kita berdua sudah keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut. Dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kai, kau tak apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menatapku datar dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Pasti tubuhku sangat berat, sampai-sampai dia tak mau menatapku seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya meraih tangan kiriku, karena tangan kananku mengapit boneka yang tadi dia berikan.

"Aku tak pernah menaiki kincir raksasa," katanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Bagiku, dia terlihat sangat keren saat mengatakannya. Pipiku memerah.

"Ba-baiklah," aku bahkan tak menyadari apa yang telah kukatakan.

Dia pun menggenggam tanganku sambil berjalan menuju sebuah loket. Aku hanya menunggu di belakangnya, sedangkan dia membeli tiket.

_'Sepertinya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya,'_ pikirku dalam hati. _'Rambut coklatnya. Mata hijaunya yang tajam. Wajah tampannya yang membuatku ingin menyentuhnya,'_

"Tokura,"

_'Dan suaranya yang berat, tetapi enak di dengar. Aku menyukai semuanya,'_ aku semakin tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

"Tokura," terdengar lagi suaranya yang memanggil namaku.

"E-eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ayo," dia memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Aku pun menurutinya.

Kami terus berjalan, sampai langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah wahana. Mataku membulat. Wahana tersebut adalah kincir raksasa.

Seorang pria paruh baya mempersilahkan kami menaiki wahana tersebut. Kai memberi tiket yang baru saja dibelinya, sedangkan aku hanya duduk disamping pria berambut coklat tersebut sambil menundukkan kepala. Pintu pun tertutup.

Ada satu hal yang tak pernah kuberitahu pada siapapun. Aku takut pada ketinggian. Perlahan-lahan, tempat yang kami tempati semakin meninggi. Aku berusaha bersikap tenang untuk menutupi rasa takutku, tapi terlalu sulit.

Saat kami berada di puncak, aku tak berani menatap ke luar jendela. Aku terus menunduk dan tak berkata apapun. Tiba-tiba, kincir raksasa tersebut terhenti. Aku terkejut. Ditambah, tempat kami berada adalah titik tertinggi wahana ini. Tubuhku mulai bergetar karena ketakutan.

_"Perhatian! Dikarenakan sebuah kesalahan teknis, kincir raksasa terpaksa dihentikan untuk sementara. Saat ini kami sedang memperbaiki kerusakan tersebut. Kami harap para pengunjung dapat bersabar dalam menunggu kincir raksasa kembali beroperasi. Demikian pengumuman ini disampaikan. Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih,"_ sebuah pengumuman terdengar dari pengeras suara.

_'Bersabar?! Bagaimana aku bisa bersabar?!'_ amarahku mulai bangkit. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke luar jendela. Tubuhku langsung berubah pucat.

Aku merasa, seseorang sedang memperhatikanku. Kutengokkan kepala untuk melihat pria berambut coklat yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingku. Dia menatapku dengan iris hijaunya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kau takut pada ketinggian, huh?" dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Te-tentu saja tidak," kataku berbohong. "Ta-takut pada ketinggian? Sangat konyol," aku memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatap matanya. Tiba-tiba, kincir yang kami naiki berguncang.

_"Kyaa!"_ aku ketakutan. Refleks, aku memeluk Kai sambil menutup mataku. Kubenamkan kepalaku di dadanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kau benar-benar takut pada ketinggian," aku tak berani menatap matanya. Karena masih ketakutan, aku tak melepaskan pelukanku. Dia pun sepertinya tak keberatan dengan hal tersebut.

"I-iya, aku takut," aku mengaku. "Jangan beritahu siapa pun, oke?"

"Tentu saja aku takkan memberitahukannya, Itu bukan urusanku," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Tentu saja dia takkan peduli dengan hal semacam ini. Dia Toshiki Kai. Pria yang tujuan hidupnya hanya mencari seseorang yang kuat dan mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan kartu.

Setelah perasaanku mulai tenang, kulepaskan pelukanku. Wajahku memerah, campuran dari rasa takut dan rasa malu. Aku berusaha menutupinya dengan menundukkan kepala. Dengan erat, kupeluk boneka kucing yang sedari tadi berada dalam dekapanku.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Aku maupun Kai tak berbicara selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Kai,"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulutku begitu saja.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya. Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya. Kutatap dia dengan tatapan apa-kau-serius. Tak kusangka pria dingin seperti Kai dapat mengalami hal yang dinamakan 'jatuh cinta'.

"Siapa namanya? Dimana sekolahnya? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" bertubi-tubi pertanyaan kulayangkan pada pemakai clan Narukami tersebut.

"Aku tak dapat memberitahu namanya, dan yang jelas, dia tidak bersekolah di sekolahku," jawabnya.

"Lalu, seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" Aku bertanya penasaran.

"Dia mempunyai rambut serta mata yang indah. Senyumannya sangat menawan. Dia juga tak mudah menyerah dan mempunyai kemampuan mengagumkan."

Aku berusaha memikirkan perempuan yang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang Kai sebutkan, tapi aku tak dapat memikirkan satu pun. Kai jarang berdekatan dengan perempuan, walau dia mempunyai banyak penggemar. Ciri-ciri yang Kai sebutkan pun kurang spesifik, sehingga aku tak dapat menebak siapa perempuan yang dia sukai.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa ada pria yang sedang kau sukai?" tanya Kai, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sangat aneh untuk mendengar Kai menanyakan hal semacam itu. Biasanya, dia terkesan tidak peduli pada hal-hal di sekitarnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya..." wajahku mulai memerah. "Ada seorang pria yang kusukai," aku memalingkan wajah, agar dia tak dapat melihat semburat merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahku. "Aku tak tahu mengapa, tetapi aku tertarik padanya."

Kai menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya, lalu berkata, "Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang pria tersebut."

"Dia seorang petarung kartu yang sangat kuat dan percaya diri. Sikapnya dingin dan jarang berbicara. Matanya yang beriris hijau selalu terlihat kuat dan tidak pernah menampakkan ketakutan sedikit pun. Rambut coklatnya selalu membuatku ingin mengelusnya sepanjang hari. Dan tentu saja, suaranya yang berat selalu dapat menenangkan dan membuatku bersemangat."

Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar bahwa aku mendeskripsikan Kai terlalu jelas. Pipiku memerah. Kulirik pria yang duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Seharusnya aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia tak akan menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya, sebab dia takkan peduli.

_KREK!_

Kincir mulai berputar lagi. _'Akhirnya,'_ aku menghela nafas lega.

Setelah kami turun dari kincir raksasa tersebut, kami terus berjalan. Langkahku terhenti di depan sebuah stan berwarna merah muda. Sebuah poster bergambar gulali terpajang di depan stan tersebut. Aku mendekati seorang pria paruh baya yang kuyakini sebagai penjual gulali.

"Tolong, dua gulali," kataku seraya menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk siapa saja, nona?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku dan," aku menunjuk Kai. "Dia."

Pria paruh baya tersebut tersenyum lebar. "Kau cukup membayar satu gulali saja dan kau akan mendapat yang satunya gratis," dia menyerahkan kembalian uangku serta gulali yang kupesan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami sedang mengadakan promo untuk pasangan kekasih," jawabnya.

"Eh? Pa-pasangan kekasih?" aku terkejut.

"Ya. Selamat menikmati."

"Te-terima kasih," aku berjalan meninggalkan stan tersebut.

"Ini untukmu," kuulurkan setangkai gulali pada Kai. Dia menerimanya.

"Penjualnya memberikan yang satu gratis karena mengira kita sepasang kekasih," kataku sambil memakan gulali merah muda tersebut. Kami terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya kami sudah keluar dari area pasar malam. Kaki kami terus berjalan, hingga sampai di sebuah taman.

Gulaliku sudah habis. Kubuang tangkainya yang tak terpakai lagi ke tempat sampah. Aku melirik gulali milik Kai. Dia hanya menatapku datar.

"Boleh kuminta sedikit?" tanyaku. Aku memang menyukai makanan manis, dan gulali adalah kesukaanku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku pun mendekatkan kepalaku dan memakan sedikit gulalinya, selagi dia memakan gulali tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, mata kami bertemu. Wajahku memerah, menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah kami. Tiba-tiba, gulali merah muda itu terjatuh.

"Oh, sayang sekali," kataku sambil menatap gulali yang terjatuh itu. Kutatap Kai dan dia pun menatapku, tetapi tak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya.

Melihat matanya yang terus menatapku, wajahku memerah. Kutundukkan kepala agar dia tak dapat melihatnya. Dengan lembut, dia mengangkat daguku agar mata kami saling bertemu.

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu yang manis, akan aku berikan," dia berkata lembut. Sesaat kemudian, Kai membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya. Rasa manis dari gulali tadi masih terasa. Ciumannya membuatku terbuai dan tak dapat memberontak. Aku pun membalas ciumannya. Tangan kiriku melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan tangannya memelukku erat, memperkecil jarak yang berada diantara kami.

Kami berciuman selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya aku tersadar. Kuakhiri ciuman kami. Wajahku memerah dan nafasku terengah-engah. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, aku menatapnya.

"K-kai..." aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya. Kutatap mata beriris hijaunya.

"Kai Toshiki," Aku menutup mataku karena tegang. "Aku mencintaimu," Kataku dengan nada suara yang kukecilkan karena malu.

Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Kita harus pulang, Misaki," dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke tempat motor diparkir. Aku tersipu. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan nama keluargaku.

Kami pun sampai di tempat motor diparkir. Dengan cepat, dia mengantarku kembali ke rumah. Setelah sampai di depan Card Capital, aku turun dari motornya.

"Sampai jumpa," aku hendak masuk ke dalam, tetapi tangannya meraih tanganku dan menghentikan gerakanku. Dengan lembut, dia mengecup bibirku.

"Selamat malam, Misaki," dia tersenyum, lalu pergi dengan motornya dan menghilang di kejauhan. Kusentuh bibirku. Ciuman pertama dan keduaku di rebut olehnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang merona. Kulangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam toko.

Sampai di dalam toko, Shin menatapku dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Matanya menatapku tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi, nona muda," aku menghela nafas. Kakiku segera melangkah menuju kamar, tidak mempedulikan apa yang Shin katakan.

-oOo-

**Author's Note:**

**Hallo, Minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan author yang suka banget bikin fanfic KaiSaki ini ^w^**

**Maaf atas ketidakaktifan saya selama beberapa bulan ini. Guru-guru sedang hobi memberi tugas, sehingga tugas sekolah saya menumpuk T^T**

**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya ini :D**

**Maafkan saya jika banyak kekurangan, Gomen'nasai ****m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
